1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and a mold for molding a slide fastener slider body, and more particularly to such method and mold, in which the slider body can be manufactured easily, in which an element guide channel in the slider body is excellently accurate in size of inside diameter, and which facilitate removing a molded product from the mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for manufacturing a slide fastener slider body by die-casting or injection-molding comprises forming a molding cavity by a suitable combination of a fixed template, a movable template and various cores, pouring molten molding material into the cavity, solidifying the molding material, retracting the movable template and the cores from the fixed template, and removing a molded slider body. Each of the projections, auxiliary template or associated member is fixedly or slidably attached to the fixed template or the movable template, as exemplified by Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 34-4626, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6-61288 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 7-213311.
In this conventional method, since a slider body to be molded has an element guide channel and a pull-tab attaching lug, it is inevitable to use the templates or the cores whose movement and shape are complex and accuracy of inside diameter size of the element guide channel would be lowered due to the wear of the core for forming the element guide channel or adequate separation of molding material would be difficult to achieve due to the non-uniform application of a peeling agent to the templates and the cores for forming the element guide channel or excessive adhesion of the slider body.
Further, it would be necessary to slide a plurality of cores and templates in two or more axial directions so that the effective volume of the mold composed of the fixed template and the movable template cannot be utilized to a maximum.